


burnished kaleidoscope

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, One flustered snake coming right up, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan helps Deceit take care of his scales.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 246





	burnished kaleidoscope

"You don't have to help, you know," Deceit says, looking up at him. He fiddles with the brim of his hat, gloves still pulled high and taut against his wrists.

"But I want to," Logan says. "It is difficult for you to reach all of your scales, and I would be delighted to assist."

"All right," Deceit says, reluctant. He takes off his hat, setting it on the bed next to him. "Could you close the door?" Logan does so, and by the time he's turned back around, Deceit's capelet has been thrown off and his gloves are neatly folded across his pillow, revealing patches of scales across both hands.

"This is a good start," Logan says, trying to be encouraging.

"You aren't- you won't-" Dee pauses, taking a deep breath. "I'm not a scientific experiment to you, am I?" He whispers. His human eye is full of apprehension.

"Of course not!" Logan says indignantly. "Dee, you're my boyfriend. I love you. All I want to do is help you. Because you're _you_. I admit, I'm curious about your snake attributes, but I would never treat you like a science experiment. If you ever _want_ to show me things, that is one thing. But I would never-" He breaks off, swallowing hard. Deceit reaches out an ungloved hand, resting it on Logan's arm.

"Thank you," Dee mumbles. "I know you won't, I just-" He swallows. "I'm _not_ nervous at all."

"It will be fine," Logan assures him, summoning the lotion that Deceit uses. It's a special blend and not even Logan is sure of all the ingredients. It seems to help Deceit, though, burnishing his scales and soothing any residual itch that comes from their possession.

"You're beautiful, you know," Logan murmurs, as he starts to spread the lotion on Deceit's cheek. Deceit laughs a little shakily, breathless.

"Lo, you're already helping me, you don't need to lie," Deceit says. Logan stops and frowns.

"I have not said a falsehood," Logan says. "And if I had, you would know it. Does it feel like I have lied to you?" Deceit's forked tongue flickers out, tasting the air. Slowly, wonderingly, he shakes his head.

"Then I have not lied," Logan states firmly. "You are beautiful. Your scales are gorgeous and suit you very well. The sunlight glittering on them makes them look like radiant jewels, or the stars shining in the night sky."

"When did you get as romantic as Roman?" Dee whispers. Logan smiles crookedly.

"I have an appreciation for poetry, remember?" He says, gently smoothing more lotion across the scales on Dee's face and moving down toward his neck. The scales are sparser here, coming up in irregular patches.

"I can't think straight when you're like this," Deceit confesses. "Oh wait. I'm not straight."

"Neither of us are," Logan says, amused. "Do you need to take off your shirt?"

"Yes," Deceit says, quickly shedding the dark fabric. Scales litter his chest and back in tiny patches, like the inside of a geode. Logan turns his attention to these, too, as Deceit sits sideways, allowing Logan access to all of him.

"I love your hair," Logan says, returning to his favorite subject. "It's so soft beneath my fingertips, like a skein of the finest wool, perhaps, or what I imagine a cloud must feel like. I could comb through your hair for hours, massaging your scalp and listening to you relax for me. I love when you stick out your tongue, when you're truly contented. I love your eyes-"

"Even though they're mismatched?" Deceit asks, interrupting him. Logan doesn't miss a beat as he continues to spread lotion across Deceit's scales and gently work it in.

"Heterochromia is beautiful," Logan says. "So of course. Your snake eye is unique, and I enjoy that. Your other eye is the softest, richest brown, like a cup of hot chocolate or well polished furniture, handed down from generation to generation."

"Lo-" Dee stops, choked up.

"Did I say something wrong?" Logan asks, concerned. Deceit shakes his head.

"No, you said everything right," Deceit says. "Thank you, Lo. I just- Thank you." Logan leans over and kisses the top of Deceit's head.

"I love you, Dee," Logan murmurs. "I want you to always know it, always _feel_ it."

"I do," Deceit says. "I do."


End file.
